Harry Potter y el Destino Final
by Katie Hyde
Summary: Una chica llega a Hogwarts y lo revoluciona todo. Ella supone un gran peligro para Harry pero el no entiende porque. El pasado de Mia volvera para recordarle quien es realmente.
1. En Grimmauld Place

Diclaimer: Ningún personaje esta creado por mí, a excepción de Katherine (Kate) Roberts, Mia Marquez y Violet MacDonald (Violet Peerson). Todos los demás pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros, etc…

Esta es mi versión del ultimo libro. La historia es la misma pero la he vuelto a escribir, mejorando, añadiendo y quitando cosas ya que (por fin) pude leer el 6º libro (snif snif)

También tengo que decir que son dos historias unidos: por un lado Harry y compañía en su ultimo año y por otro Lily y James también en su ultimo año (espero escribir ese fic pronto) por lo que tratare de que todo encaje.

HARRY POTTER Y EL DESTINO FINAL 

**CAPITULO 1: **EN GRIMMAULD PLACE

Harry estaba especialmente contento aquella mañana, cosa rara ya que esos últimos meses había estado deprimido, callado y pensativo casi todo el tiempo y la Sra.Weaslery ya estaba empezando a preocuparse. Se despertó en su cama, en casa de Sirius (ahora su casa) en Grimmauld Place imaginándose que su vida sería siempre así a partir de ese momento: sin su padrino, sin Dumbledore… Ya era mayor de edad por lo que no tendría que aguantar mas a sus despreciables tíos ni a su primo, y disfrutaba de una vida enteramente mágica, pero en aquel momento, sabia que su vida no seria la misma con aquellas terribles perdidas.

También estaba triste y confuso porque aunque en un principio se negó a volver a Hogwarts (si es q finalmente volvían a abrir la escuela) ahora no estaba tan seguro, y la idea de no pasar su ultimo año en el colegio con Ron y Hermione no le parecía tan bien. Pero no quiso que esos pensamientos arruinaran aquella maravillosa mañana de agosto. Hermione estaba a punto de llegar para pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ellos y Ron llevaba como una hora en el baño.

Buenos días Sra. Weasley – dijo Harry entrando en la cocina, aun en pijama - ¿Sabe si a Ron le falta mucho?

No Harry, no tengo ni idea. ¿Quieres tarta?

¡Buenos días! – dijo Ron entrando en la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¿No creéis que hace una mañana maravillosa?

Como ninguna otra – dijo Ginny desanimada entrando en la cocina y sirviéndose leche – Mama tengo que hacer deberes así que no creo que salga de la habitación hasta la hora de comer. – y sin mas salió de la cocina.

Esta chica está muy estudiosa este año – dijo la Sra.Weasley.

Harry sabia que no eran los estudios lo que hacían encerrarse a Ginny en la habitación. Había estado un mes en casa de una amiga y la semana que llevaba en Grimmauld Place había estado evitado a Harry todo el día. Él se sentía mal porque sabia que la chica estaba muy incomoda desde que ya no estaban juntos pero creía que era lo mejor, así evitaría que alguien quisiera hacerla daño. Sabia que ella pensaba que era absurdo pero Harry estaba decidido a renunciar a ella, por su propia seguridad.

¡Ya he llegado! – gritó Hermione desde la sala de estar y momentos después apareció en la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

¡Hola cielo! – grito la Sra.Weasley dándole un abrazo – Voy a avisar a Ginny que ya estas aquí. – y se marchó. Hermione se colocó delante de Ron.

Hola Ronald – dijo mirando al chico sonriendo.

Hola – dijo Ron con cara de haberse quedado en blanco.

Se produjeron unos segundos muy incómodos de silencio. Harry sabia que esos dos nunca llegarían a nada si no era discutiendo así que decidió romper el hielo y comenzó a hablar con Hermione de sus vacaciones.

Los días que pasaron fueron muy entretenidos: solían jugar al quidditch todo el tiempo y hablaban de las cosas más absurdas. Ron y Hermione peleaban constantemente y a Ginny casi no la veían, excepto Hermione que también pasaba muchos ratos en su habitación. Toda la familia estaba muy nerviosa y agitada ya que faltaba solo una semana para la boda de Bill y Fleur, con la que la Sra.Weasley se llevaba a las mil maravillas. El día antes a la boda, todos se trasladaron a la madriguera y Molla le pidió a Harry que avisara a las chicas para marcharse. Harry subió la escalera y se encontró con la puerta de la habitación entreabierta y no pudo calmar el impulso de escuchar.

No me importa estar aquí y que el también esté – decía Ginny – él es amigo de Ron y tuyo… y bueno supongo que también es amigo mío.

Claro que lo es – dijo Hermione – es normal que te sientas mal después de lo que ha pasado, pero Harry solo pensaba en lo mejor para ti.

Ya lo sé… pero creo que en el fondo el no quería estar conmigo, si de verdad hubiera querido podríamos haber aguantado lo que fuera.

No te ofendas… pero creo que estas siendo egoísta Ginny

Si lo soy, ¡y no me importa! Harry siempre me ha gustado Hermione tú lo sabes y cuando por fin consigo algo me deja. Sé que lo hace por mí, que le preocupo… pero… no lo sé.

Harry no quería escuchar mas, ¿cómo era posible que Ginny se comportara así? Él lo hacia todo por ella, porque ella le importaba de verdad… no entendía porque ella pensaba eso y estaba empezando a sentirse mal consigo mismo, a enfadarse con ella por pensar eso y no quería sentirse así. Entro en la habitación.

Nos vamos ya – dijo muy serio. Hermione se levanto y Ginny ni le miró

Gracias – dijo Hermione - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

No, acabo de llegar ¿por qué? – pregunto el chico haciéndose el inocente

Por nada. Ahora bajamos.

La boda salió a las mil maravillas, Fleur como era de esperar iba preciosa y Bill iba muy guapo. Después de la noche en que fue mordido no parecía haber desarrollado ningún instinto animal extraño, aunque pasaba largos ratos hablando con Lupin. Después de la boda, todos volvieron a Grimmauld Place, pues con todo lo sucedido, la Orden era más importante que nunca.

Desde el día que Harry escucho a Ginny estaba irritado continuamente. Ron y Hermione no entendían porque pero tampoco le prestaban mucha atención pues se pasaban la mayor parte del día peleándose. Recibían visitas de los miembros de la orden del Phoenix con regularidad y Lupin era el único que conseguía animar al chico, aunque también le recordaba la gran falta que le hacia Sirius.

De verdad que no te aguanto! – decía Hermione

¡Encima la culpa es mía! – le contesto Ron en una de sus tantas peleas.

Es que no te entiendo… ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Viktor es amigo mío? Además no te tengo que dar explicaciones.

No! No tienes que darme ninguna explicación pero luego no vengas llorando porque se ha reído de ti.

Llevas tres años con la misma historia!

¡Claro! Porque no me haces caso!

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta "Gracias a Dios!" Pensó Harry. Y acto seguido entró la profesora McGonagall muy alterada. La Sra.Weasley la invito a sentarse en uno de los sillones y fue a prepararle té. Ron y Hermione dejaron de discutir y se acercaron a la mujer, que estaba sentada al lado de Harry. Molla volvió con una taza.

¿Qué ha ocurrido Minerva?

Algo terrible Molla. Una noticia…no se como decírtelo. ¿Esta Remus por aquí?

No. Creo que viene esta noche. ¿Qué ha pasado?

¿Recuerdas a Katherine Marquez?

Claro que sí. Vivía en el extranjero ¿verdad?

Sí. Pues… murió hace dos semanas.

¡Dios mío! No puede ser… pero era muy joven

Sí, de la edad de Remus… tengo que decírselo, al fin y al cabo era amiga suya. Y también debo avisar a Violet MacDonald. Eran amigas. No sé como voy a…

¿Cómo murió?

Llevaba un año enferma… no se sabe muy bien la razón.

Molla les hizo una seña a los chicos para que se marcharan. Los tres obedecieron.

¿Quién era Katherine Marquez? – pregunto Harry.

No lo sé – dijo Hermione - ¿Sabéis si había venido alguna vez aquí?

Que yo sepa no – comento Ron - ¿Y quien es Violet MacDonald?

Hay una MacDonald en Gryffindor… creo que es de los pequeños pero no estoy muy segura. ¿Creéis que tenga algo que ver?

No lo sé. Pero creo que de todos modos nos enteraremos pronto. Lupin llega esta noche.

Pero no vieron llegar a Lupin. La profesora McGonagall se quedo esperando al hombre pero los chicos se marcharon cuando ya les vencía el sueño, aunque también contribuyó que la Sra. Weasley y Arthur opinaran en varias ocasiones que era muy tarde…

De todas maneras a Harry le costó dormirse y seguía esperando que Lupin llegara, hasta que se quedó dormido. Y comenzó a oír voces… a lo lejos…


	2. Una nueva amenaza

Diclaimer: Ningún personaje esta creado por mí, a excepción de Katherine (Kate) Roberts, Mia Marquez y Violet MacDonald (Violet Peerson). Todos los demás pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros, etc…

Esta es mi versión del ultimo libro. La historia es la misma pero la he vuelto a escribir, mejorando, añadiendo y quitando cosas ya que (por fin) pude leer el 6º libro (snif snif)

También tengo que decir que son dos historias unidos: por un lado Harry y compañía en su ultimo año y por otro Lily y James también en su ultimo año (espero escribir ese fic pronto) por lo que tratare de que todo encaje.

HARRY POTTER Y EL DESTINO FINAL 

**CAPITULO 2: **UNA NUEVA AMENAZA

Harry despertó sobresaltado. Miro el reloj: era muy tarde, llevaba como tres horas durmiendo. Reconoció las voces de Lupin, McGonagall, Molly y Arthur abajo en el salón. Se puso las zapatillas y bajo con sigilo, escondiéndose tras un armario desde donde podía oír la conversación, al fin sabría quien era Katherine Marquez.

No me lo puedo creer – decía Lupin – parecía que estaba mejorando, o al menos lo parecía en las cartas que me enviaba.

Tranquilízate – decía Tonks, sentada a su lado.

Es tan triste… - dijo McGonagall – primero Lily y James, luego Sirius, y ahora ella. Todo el grupo se desvanece.

¿Lo sabe Violet? – dijo Lupin con voz preocupada.

La he enviado una lechuza esta tarde. Supongo que mañana vendrá.

¿y que…? ¿qué pasara con la niña? Aun no es mayor de edad. – dijo Arthur

Eso es otro problema – dijo McGonagall – Esta sola. Stephen Marquez murió cuando ella tenia tres años y ahora… en su situación no puede andar sola en el extranjero, así que he conseguido traerla a Hogwarts, bajo mi responsabilidad.

¿Eso significa que Hogwarts se abrirá de nuevo? – pregunto Arthur

Si – aclaro Minerva – se me olvido contaroslo, hable con el Ministro y esta de acuerdo en que abramos Hogwarts, pero bajo grandes medidas de seguridad. Y bajo mi responsabilidad.

¡Pero eso es imposible! – grito de repente Molly Weasley – Me alegra que Hogwarts vuelva a abrirse pero llevar a la chica… no puedes poner a Harry en peligro de esa manera.

¿Es mejor ponerla a ella en peligro? – dijo McGonagall – es una cría. Toda su vida a sido una mentira, esta desorientada y es muy rebelde. No la conocéis… la muerte de su madre solo ha servido para hacerla aun más daño.

No sé porque te preocupas tanto… al fin y al cabo Katherine era esposa de un mortifago. Dios sabe como es esa niña.

¡Kate nunca fue mortifaga! – saltó Lupin con rabia. – Era una buena chica, pero tenia problemas… presiones…

Sirius también las tenia – dijo Tonks – y no cambio de bando cuando las cosas le salieron mal.

Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a la cama – dijo Arthur – ha sido un día muy largo y mañana tendremos que hablar con Violet. Es inútil seguir hablando de este tema ahora.

(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)

¿Entonces era mortifaga? – dejo Ron al día siguiente. Harry ya les había contado todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

No lo sé. Estaba casada con un mortifago pero Lupin dice que ella no lo era.

Pero su hija podría serlo… lo que está claro es que ira a Slytherin – dijo Hermione

Así que esa mujer también era amiga de tus padres ¿no? – le pregunto a Harry

Parece. McGonagall dijo que el grupo de desvanecía, a lo mejor era amiga de mis padres, Sirius y los demás.

Y esa tan Violet, también podría serlo – dijo Hermione.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Harry fue a abrir. Normalmente se lo tenían prohibido pero si era esa mujer, Violet, quería saber como era, e incluso hacerle algunas preguntas. En efecto, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una mujer relativamente alta, delgada, rubia, con el pelo corto y rizado, los ojos azules y expresión triste.

Hola – dijo la mujer – Eres Harry ¿verdad?

Si… usted es… ¿Violet MacDonald?

Sí… ¡vaya! Te pareces muchisimo a tu padre

Si y tengo los ojos de mi madre.

Veo que te lo dicen mucho.

Pase por favor.

La mujer entro y se quedo apoyada en la pared. Harry pudo ver a Ron y Hermione pegados a la puerta escuchando su conversación. Harry penso que no tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con la mujer.

¿Era usted amiga de mis padres? – la mujer se sorprendió de la franqueza de Harry.

Si, lo era. Sobretodo de tu madre, éramos amigas desde el colegio. Sentí mucho lo de tus padres, la verdad es que después de eso me aleje mucho… de mucha gente… - la mujer parecía triste.

¡Violet! – dijo Lupin apareciendo por el pasillo – Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Hola Remus – dijo Violet dándole la mano - ¿Qué tal estas?

Bien… ¿y tu?

Bien.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo. Los dos evitaban mirarse mientras Harry no entendía la situación.

Vamos al despacho y hablamos.

Claro.

Harry no perdió la oportunidad, en cuanto entraron en el despacho se coloco detrás de la puerta, muy atento a la conversación, estaba descubriendo cosas de sus padres y del pasado y no iba a dejar que hubiera información que el no supiera. Ron y Hermione le siguieron.

¿Qué tal esta Michael?

Muy bien, trabajando mucho.

Si, tu marido siempre fue trabajador… ¡Hufflepuff! – la mujer rió levemente - ¿y los niños?

Natalie esta muy emocionada con el cuarto año en Hogwarts y el pequeño también ya que empieza este año. Y tu… ¿te has casado?

No. No me he casado. Bueno, has venido por lo de Katherine así que… McGonagall dijo que murió hace dos semanas y que su hija va a ir a Hogwarts este año.

¿Qué? ¿Eso es posible? Es casi mayor de edad ¿no? Y es… peligroso además.

Es posible pero no es corriente. Va a empezar séptimo curso y en cuanto a lo peligroso… McGonagall estará siempre pendiente de ella.

Pero, después de todo lo que paso en Hogwarts, ¿no será tentar a la suerte?

Solo espero que no se parezca a su padre… a Stephen quiero decir. – la mujer parecía confusa.

Ya… no lo sé, espero que no.

¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – dijo de repente Molly Weasley.

Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron. Hermione se puso roja como un tomate, Ron no sabia que decir y Harry se levanto de un salto.

Se nos ha caído… una gragea y la estabamos buscando.

(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)

Genial, una pequeña mortifaga mas en Hogwarts – dijo Ron cuando llegaron a la habitación – será la mejor amiga de Pansy Parkinson y de Draco Malfoy.

Si es que Malfoy vuelve a Hogwarts – añadió Hermione

¿Por qué no iba a volver?

¿Tu que crees?

Ya… no sería muy popular después de intentar matar al director.

No entiendo como la profesora McGonagall puede ser tan irresponsable – dijo Hermione

Pero yo no entiendo porque esa chica es tan peligrosa – dijo Harry – no puede ser más peligrosa que Malfoy y el posiblemente siga en Hogwarts.

No lo sé Harry, pero espero que tengas cuidado – dijo Hermione.

El resto de las vacaciones fue aburrido. Los tres se pasaban el día intentando averiguar mas sobre esa chica pero no consiguieron saber ni el nombre. Finalmente llegó el 1 de septiembre.

¿Qué os parece? Una basura? Una obra de arte? (tanto no eh? Jejeje) bueno lo que quiero es que me dejéis rewiews! Por favor ser buenos y no me tratéis muy mal.

Kisses


	3. La chica misteriosa

Diclaimer: Ningun personaje esta creado por mí, a excepcion de Katherine (Kate) Roberts, Mia Marquez y Violet MacDonald (Violet Peerson). Todos los demas pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros, etc…

Esta es mi version del ultimo libro. La historia es la misma pero la he vuelto a escribir, mejorando, añadiendo y quitando cosas ya que (por fin) pude leer el 6º libro (snif snif)

También tengo que decir que son dos historias unidos: por un lado Harry y compañía en su ultimo año y por otro Lily y James también en su ultimo año (espero escribir ese fic pronto) por lo que tratare de que todo encaje.

Dejarme rewiews! Y no seáis muy malos plis…

HARRY POTTER Y EL DESTINO FINAL 

**CAPITULO 3: **LA CHICA MISTERIOSA

Ya estaban en el expreso de Hogwarts que, como de costumbre, estaba lleno por lo que les costo encontrar un compartimento vacío. Ginny desapareció en cuanto subieron al tren y se cruzaron con varios compañeros como Neville y Seamus.

¿Creéis que la hija de Katherine estará en el tren? – pregunto Harry

Es de suponer – dijo Hermione – si va a entrar este año.

Seguro que esta con Malfoy y Parkinson – dijo Ron.

Estoy tan enfadada – oyeron una voz que venia del compartimento del al lado. Harry les hizo una señal para que no hablaran y se acerco a la puerta que estaba entreabierta y desde donde llegaba la voz. – No me puedo creer que esta año empiece tan mal – era Pansy Parkison.

Tranquilízate Pansy – decía otra chica – seguro que te mandara muchas cartas.

Es que no puedo imaginarme como será un año entero sin Draco y más este año que es el ultimo. – cerraron la puerta y Harry no pudo oír mas.

¿Malfoy no va al colegio este año? – dijo Ron entusiasmado

Era de esperar… – opino Hermione – pero me alegro.

Fueron el resto del viaje hablando sobre la chica misteriosa que entraría en el colegio y sobre la ausencia de Malfoy aquel año. Ron estaba alegre, pensaba que seria el mejor año, mientras que Harry estaba mas preocupado pensando en la hija de Katherine ¿Es que nunca abría un año sin amenazas para el en Hogwarts?

(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)

Llegaron al colegio y como de costumbre montaron en los carruajes después de saludar a Hagrid y llegaron al castillo. El hombre parecía triste pero intentaba disimularlo. Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor vieron a McGonagall sentada en el asiento que antes pertenecía a Dumbledore y a Harry se le encogió el estomago. Sabia que ella seria la directora y que lo haría muy bien pero… no era Dumbledore. Después de la selección de nuevos alumnos, entre los que no se encontraba ninguna chica mayor, McGonagall se puso en pie y todos los alumnos callaron.

Antes de nada quiero anunciaros algunos cambios. Como podéis ver, y después de la trágica muerte del profesor Dumbledore, yo ocupare su lugar como directora de Hogwarts – los alumnos de Gryffindor aplaudieron – y hay tres profesores nuevos en nuestro colegio: la profesora Debenham de Transformaciones, el profesor Williams de Pociones, y el profesor Tenemson de Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras.

En ese momento entro Filch, que se acercó a la Profesora McGonagall y la susurro algo al oído, después volvió a salir del Gran Comedor.

Como iba diciendo, debéis saber los alumnos de ultimo curso, que este año habrá una incorporación de una nueva alumna, no es algo corriente pero espero que la casa a la que sea enviada la trate como a cualquier alumna al igual que todos los demas compañeros.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y Mia Marquez entro en él. La famosa hija de Katherine avanzó por el pasillo. Harry se quedo impresionado, había estado mucho tiempo tratando de imaginársela pero nunca habría pensado que era así. No era una chica alta, pálida y delgada como el lo había creído. Era mas bien baja, con curvas pronunciadas, piel morena, cabello castaño oscuro por los hombros y rizado, los ojos muy oscuros fijo en el final del pasillo y avanzaba con decisión, como si no notara que todo el comedor la observaba.

Vestía ropa muggle, falda y camiseta de tirantes, y unas botas con mucho tacón. A medida que se acercaba a Harry, el se iba poniendo mas nervioso y notaba que Ron, que estaba a su lado, también, cuando paso a su lado se dio la vuelta y miro su plato, pero entonces sintió un roce en la nuca: la chica le había rozado la nuca con la mano al pasar a su lado! El se dio la vuelta, la chica giro la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

- Tienes imán – dijo Ron - ¿Cómo lo haces?

- Cállate Ronald – dijo Hermione.

La chica llego hasta la profesora McGonagall, que le pidió que se sentara. Ella se sentó como si no le importara en absoluto ni el sombrero ni la casa a la que iba a ir.

- Vaya, vaya… - dijo el sombrero seleccionador - ¿qué tenemos aquí? Mia Marquez, que difícil decisión. La sangre me obliga a enviarte a una casa, pero tus pensamientos están confusos… tu corazón dice lo contrario a tu cabeza y… creo que ya lo sé… si debes estar en… Gryffindor!

Mia se levanto y dejo en sombrero sobre el taburete. Tenia una expresión extraña, como si todo la diera igual. McGonagall la agarro del brazo y la dijo:

- Vete a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y espérame allí. Empiezas muy mal…

La chica se marcho del mismo modo que había entrado, ignorando a todos los que la observaban, como si el comedor estuviera vacío.

No puedo creer que la hayan enviado a Gryffindor – dijo Hermione - ¿Desde cuando hay mortifagos en Gryffindor?

No lo sé pero desde luego nunca había visto a una chica como esa – dijo Ron - ¿viste como se movía? Parece mas mayor de lo que es y desde luego… es preciosa.

Tenéis el cerebro atrofiado – dijo Hermione

Necesito atención – dijo McGonagall – Quería deciros que tenéis que tener claro, sobretodo los mayores, que este año será muy diferente, prácticamente estamos en guerra y nuestra moral, nuestros sentimientos y decisiones se verán cuestionados en muchos momentos. Desde este momento todos estamos divididos y tenemos que mantenernos fuertes.

Después del discurso de McGonagall y de que Ron y Hermione cumplieran sus deberes como prefectos, los tres fueron hacia la sala común.

¿Por qué siempre somos los últimos? – decía Ron

Porque tenemos deberes que cumplir

Yo no y también soy el ultimo – dijo Harry.

Entraron en la Sala Común y oyeron a Mcgonagall. Parecía furiosa y hablaba con la chica nueva. Los tres se pegaron instintivamente contra la pared y escucharon la conversación.

Es un comportamiento reprobable – decía la profesora – no tienes derecho a actuar como si todo te diera igual. He tenido que hacer muchas cosas para traerte aquí.

Nadie te lo ha pedido – dijo la chica.

Harry se quedo petrificado. Nunca había oído a nadie hablarle así a la profesora McGonagall, y mucho menos tutearla. La expresión de Hermione decía que ella pensaba lo mismo.

No me des la espalda jovencita… Mia! – dijo la profesora. – Quiero que quede clara una cosa. Tu eres mi responsabilidad y no pienso permitir que hagas lo que te de la gana. Ten cuidado con Harry y no hagas nada estúpido.

¿Y que voy a hacer?

Lo sabes perfectamente. No te acerques a…

¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer lo que estas pensando además no entiendo porque tienes que reprocharme algo que no pensaba hacer! – dijo la chica gritando

Es una advertencia.

Hermione, Harry y Ron salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a la profesora.

Me alegro de que estéis aquí – dijo ella – les presento a la señorita Mia Marquez. Espero que la traten como si estuviera en casa. Mia te veré mañana. – y salió de la sala común.

Soy Ron Weasley – dijo este apresurándose a darle la mano. La chica le miro y después sonrió. Harry penso que cuando sonreía no aprecia tan "peligrosa"

Encantada

Yo soy Hermione Granger – dijo la chica adelentandose y agarrando el brazo de Ron. – ven, te enseñare donde dormirás.

Vale – dijo Mia y miro a Harry – Hasta luego.

Soy Harry – dijo el chico acercándose corriendo antes de que las chicas se fueran – Harry Potter.

Encantada Harry.

Las dos chicas se marcharon y Harry se quedo pensativo. Normalmente la gente reaccionaba de otro modo cuando decía quien era. Solían decir "¿Eres tu de verdad?" o "No me puedo creer que te haya conocido" pero esa chica simplemente había dicho "Encantada". No es que a Harry le gustara que lo trataran como a un famoso, pero cuando alguien no lo hacia, le chocaba.

A Harry le costo dormirse aquella noche. Pensaba en Mia… y en Malfoy… y en Violet… y en Katherine… todo era tan confuso aquel año, tan distinto…

Y poco a poco… se quedo dormido.

Dejarme rewies please…. Necesito vuestra opinión desesperadamente! Ahora las cosas se van a poner emocionantes…

**ADELANTO:**

Digamos que no soy como las demas chicas – dijo Mia – tengo secretos… que las demas chicas no tienen.

¿Cómo cual?

(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)

Harry… necesito preguntarte algo – dijo Ginny poniéndose roja.

Dime


	4. Rumores, tension y curiosidad

Diclaimer: Ningun personaje esta creado por mí, a excepcion de Katherine (Kate) Roberts, Mia Marquez y Violet MacDonald (Violet Peerson). Todos los demas pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros, etc…

Esta es mi version del ultimo libro. La historia es la misma pero la he vuelto a escribir, mejorando, añadiendo y quitando cosas ya que (por fin) pude leer el 6º libro (snif snif)

También tengo que decir que son dos historias unidos: por un lado Harry y compañía en su ultimo año y por otro Lily y James también en su ultimo año (espero escribir ese fic pronto) por lo que tratare de que todo encaje.

Dejarme rewiews! Y no seáis muy malos plis!

HARRY POTTER Y EL DESTINO FINAL 

**CAPITULO 4: **RUMORES, TENSION Y CURIOSIDAD

Los días pasaban y nada era especialmente extraño en Hogwarts, excepto los nuevos profesores. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de cualquier noticia que saliera en el Profeta sobre algún ataque o alguna aparición de Voldemort o los mortifagos pero nada hacia creer que nadie corriera grave peligro (es decir, mas peligro que el año anterior)

Harry estaba contento de que su ultimo año pareciera el mas normal de los que había estado en Hogwarts. Ginny se pasaba el día evitándole y ya se había acostumbrado a que la mayoría de las amigas de la chica le miraran con desprecio, solo Hermione intento hablar con el.

Yo creo que deberíais hablar – dijo su amiga – ella lo ha pasado mal, e intenta no culparte pero es que no lo puede evitar Harry!

Yo lo hice por ella, y lo único que hace es creer que solo estuvimos juntos por un capricho mío, no quiero que le pase nada, ni que le hagan daño.

¡Pues díselo! – grito Hermione.

¿Cuándo? – le respondió el chico – Se pasa todo el día evitándome.

Yo le diré que hable contigo ¿vale?

Pero pasó una semana y Ginny no había ido a hablar con él. Harry ya no sabia que pensar ni tampoco sabia que decirle a la chica si algún día se acercaba a hablar con el. Sabia que la razón que la daría, es decir que se preocupaba y que no quería que la pasara nada malo, no le iba a servir y no se le ocurría ninguna razón mas convincente.

Por otro lado estaba Mia. La chica parecía no hablar con nadie, ni acercarse a nadie. Harry solo la veía en las clases y en las comidas ¿Esa era la chica tan peligrosa? Pero si ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra! La única persona que hablaba mas a menudo con ella era la profesora McGonagall y siempre que Harry las había visto, estaban discutiendo.

Llegó Octubre y el frío. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban mas tiempo en la sala común, por lo que Harry ya no podía escaparse de las peleas de sus amigos.

Es que ni en el ultimo año piensas hacer los deberes? – decía la chica - ¿Cómo piensas aprobar los EXTASIS?

Falta mucho para los EXTASIS – dijo Ron – y porque un día me dejes tus ejercicios no voy a suspender!

Eso es lo que tu crees, pero tienes que ir acostumbrándote…

No empieces otra vez! – grito Ron – mira me voy a la cama! Prefiero llevar los ejercicios en blanco que escucharte!

Ron! – dijo ella mientras el chico se alejaba por las escaleras – Ronald! – se volvió hacia Harry - ¿cómo puede ser tan inmaduro?

Yo no me meto, cuando suba el va a decir lo mismo de ti así que prefiero no tomar partido por ninguno.

En ese momento Mia entro por el hueco del retrato y subió las escaleras.

Que chica mas rara – dijo Hermione – no habla con nadie.

Sí, y decían que era peligrosa…

Es posible que sea mejor así… quizá si tuvieras mas relación entonces si seria peligrosa, no creo que la madre de Ron lo dijera por nada.

¿A ti te gustaría pasar el ultimo año sin hablar con nadie? – dijo Harry

No claro… en fin me voy a la cama. Dile a Ron que haga los deberes ¿vale?

Se lo diré. Buenas noches – dijo el chico

Buenas noches

(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó decidido a hablar con Ginny. No quería pasarse todo el curso sintiéndose mal, y si hablaba con ella quizá ella tampoco se sentiría así. Bajo al Gran Comedor y busco a la chica, pero no la encontró.

Después de desayunar, se levanto y vio algo que le dejo petrificado: Ginny estaba hablando con Michael Corner muy animadamente, le agarraba del brazo, se reían… y de repente Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso, tan celoso que le hubiera pegado un puñetazo a Corner sin pensarlo. Cuando se tranquilizo se dio cuenta de que Ginny se dirigía a el.

Hola Harry – dijo la pelirroja

Hola – dijo él - ¿Querías algo?

Bueno es que… Hermione me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

¿Yo? – el chico estaba molesto, enfadado y no pudo evitar ser desagradable

No sé… ¿no quieres hablar?

¿De que quieres hablar? – dijo Harry

Eras tu el que quería hablar conmigo – dijo Ginny empezando a enfadarse

¡Ah si! Ya me acuerdo… - dijo Harry – bueno la verdad es que no es importante. Hermione cree que deberíamos hablar sobre porque lo dejamos pero yo creo que quedo muy claro: yo me preocupaba por ti y ahora que lo pienso, creo que ninguno de los dos estabamos realmente… implicados en la relación

¿Implicados? – dijo la chica molesta – Harry yo quería estar contigo

Y yo contigo, pero ¿qué importa eso ahora no?

Harry… necesito preguntarte algo – dijo Ginny poniéndose roja.

Dime

¿Tu me querías? ¿En algún momento me quisiste? Digo de verdad no… solo… ya sabes

Ginny nuestro momento pasó, y ya no hay vuelta atrás. No creo que merezca la pena hablar de ello. – y sin decir nada mas se marcho del Gran Comedor.

(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)

¿Tu eres imbécil? – le pregunto Hermione esa tarde.

¿Perdona?

¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Ginny que… como se te ocurre?

¿Ya te lo ha contado? – dijo Harry molesto.

¡Claro que me lo ha contado! ¿Pero a ti que te pasa?

Hola – dijo Ron bajando la escalera - ¿De que habláis?

De que Harry es idiota

¿Qué has hecho? – le pregunto Ron

¿Yo? Pregúntale a tu hermana! Que anda tonteando con todo el que se le pone a tiro y luego quiere arreglar las cosas

¡Oye que es mi hermana!

¿Pero que dices? – dijo Hermione - ¿Tonteando? ¿Qué pasa? Que eres un celoso y un paranoico y lo pagas con ella?

Estoy harto de que te metas en mi vida! – dijo Harry - ¿Por qué no intentas buscarte un novio y me dejas en paz?

Harry salió disparado hacia su habitación y se chocó con la persona que menos esperaba: Mia Marquez.

¡Mira por donde vas! – grito el chico

¿Perdona? – dijo ella confusa

Yo… - Harry se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado y se arrepintió de haber sido tan desagradable – es que…

No sabia que el famoso Harry Potter fuera tan borde – dijo Mia y se fue por la escalera hacia abajo.

Harry se quedo ahí parado sin saber que hacer. Todo era culpa de Ginny, si ella hubiera entendido que el se preocupaba y que le importaba nada habría pasado, y además Hermione le echaba la culpa, y Mia pensaba que era un borde… vaya día de mierda que tenia.

(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)

Me ha dicho Dean, que Parvati le ha dicho que es la mortifaga mas joven de la historia – dijo Ron un día mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca.

Si olvidamos a Malfoy ¿no? – pregunto Harry

No no, dicen que lleva siéndolo desde los catorce años.

Había pasado una semana y la gente cada vez hablaba mas de la nueva alumna, había todo tipo de rumores sobre ella y su vida, sobre su pasado.

Y que esta comprometida con el hijo de un mago tenebroso extranjero

Y yo he oído que su madre tuvo un lío con Lucius Malfoy… - dijo Hermione - ¿de verdad te crees los chismes Ron?

Yo solo digo lo que oigo.

Seguro que es una chica normal y corriente – dijo Harry

¿Y por que es peligrosa? – dijo Hermione

Eso me gustaría saber a mi.

¡Eh! – dijo Ernie McMillan desde otra mesa - ¿Sabíais que la chica nueva es capaz de prender fuego a las cosas solo con pensarlo?

Esta claro que nadie sabe nada de ella – dijo Hermione

Me gustaría hablar con ella. – dijo Harry – solo por saber si algo de lo que se dice es cierto.

Bueno… de momento nos vamos a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Vamos Ron.

¡Eh! – dijo el pelirrojo – me ha dicho Hannah que Mia puede leer la mente

Si – dijo Hermione – y también puede prender fuego a las cosas

¿De verdad?

ADELANTO 

¡Señorita Maquez! – grito de repente el profesor

¿Si? – dijo ella sobresaltada.

¿Lista para batirse en duelo?

¿Perdón?

Si, usted será la primera voluntaria, que tal con… - Tenemson miro a la clase – Parkison!

(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)

¿El famoso Harry Potter esta enamorado? – pregunto Mia

¿Enamorado? – dijo él – bueno digamos que solo…

Celoso – dijo la chica – Así ella sabe que te tiene en sus manos pero… podrías darle celos a ella.

Harry la miro confuso.

¿Celos a ella?… ¿Cómo?

Por favor dejarme rewiews! Si no pensare que no os gusta y me deprimiré :( por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kisses


	5. Un castigo y amistades

Diclaimer: Ningun personaje esta creado por mí, a excepcion de Katherine (Kate) Roberts, Mia Marquez y Violet MacDonald (Violet Peerson). Todos los demas pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros, etc…

Esta es mi version del ultimo libro. La historia es la misma pero la he vuelto a escribir, mejorando, añadiendo y quitando cosas ya que (por fin) pude leer el 6º libro (snif snif)

También tengo que decir que son dos historias unidos: por un lado Harry y compañía en su ultimo año y por otro Lily y James también en su ultimo año (espero escribir ese fic pronto) por lo que tratare de que todo encaje.

Dejarme rewiews! Y no seáis muy malos plis!

HARRY POTTER Y EL DESTINO FINAL 

**CAPITULO 5: **UN CASTIGO Y AMISTADES

Llegaron tarde a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero como el nuevo profesor (el Prof. Tenemson) solía llegar diez minutos tarde no hubo castigo. Como siempre hacían, Ron y Harry se sentaron en primera fila y Hermione detrás de ellos con Neville. El profesor Tenemson entro en el aula con aire cansado y se puso a hablar de los peligros que corrían en aquellos tiempos y de lo importante que era tener una buena formación (que era de lo que siempre hablaba)

¿Cuándo tendremos formación? – dijo Ron en voz baja – si nunca nos enseña nada.

Ron cállate – dijo Hermione desde atrás – no me entero.

¿De que te tienes que enterar?

¡Señor Weasley! – dijo de repente el profesor Tenemson desde el otro extremo del aula

¿Si? – dijo Ron con temor desde su asiento. Harry rió por lo bajo, siempre pillaban a Ron hablando y solían castigarle un par de veces al mes.

¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase?

Eh… - Ron aprecio meditarlo un momento – no… creo que no.

Entonces le agradecería que mantuviera su boca cerrada.

Si señor. – y se volvió a Harry - ¿por qué siempre me pillan a mi?

Porque eres un bocazas – dijo Hermione.

Harry simplemente se rió y apoyo con cabeza en la mano. Estaba harto de esas clases, nunca había tenido a un profesor tan aburrido como Tenemson: los había tenido buenos y malos, mas o menos entretenidos pero jamas tan aburridos. Incluso el profesor fantasma de Historia de la Magia era mas entretenido que Tenemson.

Miró a su alrededor, todos sus compañeros también tenían cara de sueño, incluso vio a Seamus Finnigan cabeceando como si estuviera apunto de dormirse, y entonces vio a Mia. Estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado con su cabeza apoyada en los brazos, sobre la mesa, no parecía dormida sino… confusa, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa. De repente giro la cabeza y miro a Harry fijamente. El chico se sintió avergonzado y agacho la mirada rápidamente. Ella sonrió para si misma.

…de ahí la importancia de los duelos y sus normas, cualquier mago o bruja con clase sabe batirse en duelo y conocer sus normas… - decía Tenemson a lo lejos - … necesitare dos voluntarios…

El profesor se paro frente a Mia, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

¡Señorita Maquez! – grito de repente el profesor

¡Si! – dijo ella sobresaltada.

¿Lista para batirse en duelo?

¿Perdón?

Si, usted será la primera voluntaria, que tal con… - Tenemson miro a la clase – Parkison!

Pansy sonrió desde su asiento y se levanto. Mia bufó e hizo lo mismo. Pansy avanzo por el pasillo y se puso a un lado del aula y Mia se fue al contrario.

Quiero que sepan que cualquier método es valido en un duelo, pero prefiero que sigan mis instrucciones para poder mostrarlo bien al resto de la clase.

Harry miro a Mia: estaba tensa, nerviosa, no parecía tener miedo a Pansy pero estaba muy intranquila. Parkinson por su parte sonreía e incluso le guiñó un ojo a una amiga de Slytherin.

La va a machacar – dijo Ron.

No estés tan seguro, Parkinson es muy buena – dijo Hermione.

Me refería a que Parkison machacará a Mia.

Esta nerviosa – dijo Harry – y no entiendo porque, si tiene tantos poderes…

Seguro que es mentira – dijo Hermione – estará nerviosa porque es como cualquiera de nosotros y tiene que enfrentarse a una alumna de la que no sabe nada, ni que hechizos sabe ni que ha estudiado.

… así que – dijo el profesor Tenemson – espero que ambas usen todas sus capacidades, siempre que respeten a la compañera. – y se alejo al final del aula.

Te voy a destrozar Marquez – dijo Pansy con superioridad.

Iré buscando un bote para que dejes mis restos – le contesto Mia irónica y desafiante. Y se colocaron a ambos extremos.

Ya no está tan nerviosa – dijo Harry.

Dos galeones a que la prende fuego – dijo Ron.

Señoritas preparen sus varitas. Señorita Parkinson debe empezar usted. Lance un hechizo de desarme y la Señorita Marquez deberá interceptarlo. Uno… dos…

¡Expelliarmus! – grito Pansy

Mia ni siquiera levantó la varita y fue en ese momento cuando todos los que había en el aula se dieron cuenta de que lo que se decía de Mia era verdad, tenia poderes que el resto no poseían. La chica simplemente levantó la mano y paró el hechizo de Pansy, lo retuvo en su mano como una pequeña bola de fuego azul y con un soplo desapareció.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, Hermione soltó un leve "No puede ser…" y Ron dijo algo parecido a "Por las barbas de Merlin" Harry simplemente la miraba asombrado. Seguía sin creer que la chica prendiera fuego a la gente pero… eso desde luego no era normal.

El profesor Tenemson avanzo rápidamente por el aula, mientras Pansy miraba con odio a Mia y ella parecía disfrutar del impacto que había causado.

Profesor… - dijo Pansy roja de rabia - ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Eso no puede hacerse!

Cálmese Señorita Parkinson – dijo Tenemson con calma.

En un duelo se utilizan todas las capacidades que tengas – dijo Mia con suficiencia.

Eres una… envidiosa eso es lo que eres. Estas rabiosa porque sabes que a pesar de quien eres hay cosas que yo puedo tener y tu no.

No sabes ni lo que estas diciendo Parkinson – dijo Mia mirándola fijamente

O quizá… quizá solo envidies a la gente que tiene padre.

¡Eso esta fuera de lugar! – dijo el profesor – ahora mismo quiero que se sienten.

¿Sabes que? – dijo Mia acercándose a Pansy e ignorando al profesor – No necesito una varita para contestar a eso. – y le dio un puñetazo a la chica.

Parkinson cayó al suelo gimiendo mientras el profesor se quedo perplejo. Cuando consiguió reaccionar se agacho y ayudo a Pansy a levantarse. Mia se agarro la mano con un gesto de dolor mientras la mitad de la clase se reía y la otra mitad no había reaccionado.

¡Señorita Marquez! – grito Tenemson sujetando a Pansy - ¡Esto no pienso tolerarlo! ¡Vaya ahora mismo a hablar con la Profesora McGonagall y esta tarde la quiero ver en mi despacho! ¡Esta usted castigada!

Si señor – dijo Mia como si no le importara y salió como un rayo de la clase.

(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)

¡Bam! Y al suelo! – decía Ron a la hora de cenar muy emocionado. Todos en Gryffindor habían estado toda la tarde comentando lo ocurrido en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Fue genial – dijo Seamus Finnigan - ¿Visteis la cara de Parkinson?

Y su nariz sangrando – dijo Parvati Patil – no sé si esa chica leerá la mente pero sabe dar puñetazos.

Pues tiene bien merecido su castigo – dijo Hermione – estoy de acuerdo en que Pansy no hizo bien en provocarla, pero tampoco tenia que pegarla.

Venga Hermione – dijo Harry – déjanos disfrutar.

Harry de repente pensó en lo que había dicho Hermione. Mia estaba castigada con el profesor Tenemson toda la tarde lo que significaba que si se daba prisa llegaría a alcanzarla y podría hablar con ella. No sabia porque tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo pero de algún modo, esa chica le atraía, no como una atracción física, sino como una… conexión.

Harry se levanto de la mesa y salió del comedor sin ni siquiera decirles nada a Ron y Hermione. Llegó a la puerta del despacho de Tenemson justo antes de que Mia saliera de ella.

Ho… la… - dijo el chico sin aliento.

¿Estas bien? – preguntó Mia

Si… es que… - Harry carraspeo y se compuso. - ¿Qué tal el castigo?

Bien – dijo la chica – aburrido.

Mia empezó a andar en dirección al Gran Comedor ignorando a Harry. Seguro que no había cenado y era lógico que tuviera hambre. De repente se paró y se dio la vuelta mirando al chico que iba justo detrás de ella.

¿Querías algo? – dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Si… bueno… quería… - Harry se quedo en blanco, no sabia que decirle – pedirte perdón. Por lo del otro día cuando me choque contigo, iba enfadado y te conteste muy mal.

No te preocupes, lo supuse después.

Y quería hablar contigo

¿De que?

No es que… he visto que no hablas mucho con… nadie y bueno no sé la gente dice cosas que no son muy… ¿normales?

¡Ah! – dijo la chica riéndose – Si bueno, me gustaría que supieras que no prendo fuego a las cosas, ni leo la mente ni la mayoría de las cosas que la gente suele decir.

Ya lo sabia. Yo nunca he creído nada de eso.

Seguro que no – dijo ella irónicamente.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta estaban andando hacia el comedor y charlando animadamente, como si llevaran años siendo amigos.

Pansy se pasó – dijo Harry – decir eso de tu padre. Si me lo hubiera dicho a mi…

Seguro que hubieras hecho lo mismo.

No porque nunca pegaría a una chica, pero la mayoría de las chicas tampoco – Mia lo miro extrañada – la mayoría de las chicas de aquí no suelen contestar a Pansy. Simplemente la ignoran.

Digamos que no soy como las demas chicas – dijo Mia – tengo secretos… secretos que las demas chicas no tienen.

¿Cómo cual?

Si te lo dijera no serian secretos. Pero no pienses nada raro. Ahora que hablo con alguien no quiero que salgas corriendo – dijo la chica riendo.

No lo haré – contesto Harry.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y de repente Harry vio a Ginny hablando con Michael Corner… bueno mas que hablando estaban tonteando. Ella reía falsamente mientras el intentaba acariciarle el pelo. Harry se quedo pálido y los miro fijamente mientras notaba como la rabia se apoderaba de el. Mia se dio cuenta de que el estaba parando y comenzó a zarandear su mano delante de la cara del chico.

¡Harry!

¿Si? – dijo él volviendo a la realidad.

Mia miro en la misma dirección en la que estaba mirando Harry y también vio a Ginny con Michael y comprendió todo lo que pasaba, y en contra de lo que Harry pensaba, la chica se echó a reír.

¿De que te ríes? – dijo Harry molesto.

¿La pelirroja? ¿No es la hermana de Ron?

… - Harry no sabia que contestar. No sabia si la chica estaba riéndose de él o simplemente intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto.

¿El famoso Harry Potter esta enamorado? – pregunto Mia

¿Enamorado? – dijo él – bueno digamos que solo…

Celoso – dijo la chica – Así ella sabe que te tiene en sus manos pero… podrías darle celos a ella.

Harry la miro confuso.

¿Celos a ella?… ¿Cómo?

Harry… - dijo ella acercándose al chico - … voy a besarte.

¿QUÉ?

No quiero que pienses nada malo, ni nada raro. Pero si ella te ve conmigo, te aseguro que la tendrás detrás de ti como mínimo una semana.

Pero… yo… - pero fue demasiado tarde. Mia pego sus labios a los de Harry y el solo pudo dejarse llevar.

La chica sabia a fresa y en ningún momento intento que se beso fuera apasionado ni demasiado exagerado, simplemente fue un beso dulce, tierno, de esos que dejan desorientado y sin saber que hacer. Harry disfruto aquel beso, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Ella se separo ligeramente y le susurró:

¿Está mirándonos?

¿Quién? – pregunto Harry confuso

Ginny!

¡Ah! – Harry giro la cabeza y vio como toda la mesa Gryffindor les miraba, pero Ginny en especial tenia una expresión de furia contenida y Harry supo que se sentía igual que cuando él la había visto con Michael Corner. De repente se olvidó de Mia y sonrió. – Si…

¡Genial! – dijo Mia – Bueno creo que me voy a la cama, la verdad es que no tengo mucho hambre – Hasta luego – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Lo que ni Harry ni Mia sabían es que no solo el Gran Comedor les había visto. Mia llego a la puerta del comedor y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry: era un chico agradable y desde luego se le veía buena persona, sabia que necesitaba ayuda con Ginny y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle. De repente una persona la agarró desde atrás por la cintura y la arrastró hasta uno de los huecos del pasillo…

**ADELANTO:**

¿Y yo soy la que anda tonteando con todo el mundo? – le pregunto Ginny gritando. – tenias que haberte visto morreandote con la… Señorita Marginada delante de todo el Gran Comedor.

¿Estas celosa? – le preguntó Harry.

(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)

Mia se giro para volver a vigilar el pasillo. Estaba casi segura de que la seguían pero no veía a nadie. Entonces una boca la tapo la boca y la empujo contra una pared, arrinconándola. Ella empezó a patalear e intentar soltarse, pero no lo consiguió.

Vale fiera! – dijo una figura encapuchada – No soy un asesino – dijo el chico quitándose la capucha. Ella se relajó, era la persona que estaba esperando.

No, lo que eres es imbécil ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no me asustes?

Dejarme rewiews plisssss que me hacen mucha ilusión:D

**Ignasi: **muchas gracias por la rewiew, me hizo mucha ilusión porque fue la primera jejeje. Me alegro de que te guste la historia aunque tampoco creo que sea excelente (:$ pero muchas gracias) seguiré escribiendo. Espero que te guste este capitulo

**yuli35: **gracias por escribirme. Me alegro mucho de estar entre tus favoritos y espero que te guste el capitulo. El siguiente a mi me gusta especialmente. A ver si lo acabo pronto!

Besos a todos!


	6. Una visita nocturna

Diclaimer: Ningun personaje esta creado por mí, a excepcion de Katherine (Kate) Roberts, Mia Marquez y Violet MacDonald (Violet Peerson). Todos los demas pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros, etc…

Esta es mi version del ultimo libro. La historia es la misma pero la he vuelto a escribir, mejorando, añadiendo y quitando cosas ya que (por fin) pude leer el 6º libro (snif snif)

También tengo que decir que son dos historias unidos: por un lado Harry y compañía en su ultimo año y por otro Lily y James también en su ultimo año (espero escribir ese fic pronto) por lo que tratare de que todo encaje.

Dejarme rewiews! Y no seáis muy malos plis!

HARRY POTTER Y EL DESTINO FINAL 

**CAPITULO 6: **UNA VISITA NOCTURNA

Vale… explícamelo otra vez – decía Ron mientras él, Harry y Hermione volvían a la sala común después de visitar a Hagrid.

Ron, ya esta bien, te lo ha contado tres veces – dijo Hermione

Si pero sigo sin entender porque le besa una chica con la que solo habla desde cinco o diez minutos antes.

Te repito que no fue un beso como tal, solo me estaba ayudando, es muy maja la verdad – dijo Harry

Seguro que todo el Gran Comedor no piensa lo mismo – opinó Hermione algo molesta.

¿Y a mi que me importa? – dijo Harry

¿Tampoco te importa Ginny? – Harry la miró confundido – La única razón por la que no está con Michael Corner es porque cree que todavía tiene una oportunidad contigo pero dudo mucho que después de esta noche piense lo mismo.

Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió una idea horrible: y si ahora Ginny volvía con Corner? Quizá la ayuda de Mia no hubiera sido muy buena…

Me voy a la cama – dijo Hermione cuando entraron en la Sala Común – Espero que hables con Ginny mañana. – y se marchó escalera arriba.

Yo no creo que sea para tanto – dijo Ron – además mi hermana y tu no estáis juntos. Si ella tontea con Corner ¿Por qué no puedes tu tontear con Mia?

Exacto – dijo Harry y luego se arrepintió - ¿Qué? No estamos tonteando. Ella solo intentaba ayudarme a poner celosa a Ginny.

¿Y te besa? Así solo has conseguido cabrearla.

Pues… - pero Harry se calló. La sala común estaba vacía porque ya era tarde pero había alguien durmiendo en el sofa: Mia. Estaba acostada en el sofa que estaba mas cerca del fuego. ¿Qué hacia allí tan tarde?

¿Qué crees que hace aquí? – pregunto Ron.

¿Dormir? – pregunto Harry irónicamente – se habrá quedado dormida mientras estudiaba o algo.

Bueno, da igual, vamonos a la cama.

Harry miro a la chica un momento. Era preciosa, no era la belleza tipica de una chica guapa, pero sin duda tenia algo que la hacia especial, misteriosa, atrayente, como inalcanzable. Harry sonrió y subió la escalera con Ron.

Con la sala ya vacía, Mia abrió los ojos de golpe. No estaba dormida. Alzo la cabeza para comprobar que no había nadie en la sala y se levantó. Sacó una capa de debajo de un cojín y se acercó a coger un farol.

Mientras arriba Harry se arrepintió de haberse ido.

Voy a bajar a despertarla – le dijo a Ron cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación – No va a quedarse toda la noche en la Sala Común.

Pero…

Harry bajó la escalera y vio como la chica cogía el farol y se ponía la capa.

¡Ron! ¡Ron! – dijo Harry intentando alzar la voz

¿Qué pasa? – dijo el chico detrás suya.

Shhhh – le hizo callar - Mia se va. No estaba dormida.

¿Qué? – dijo el pelirrojo sin comprender.

Voy a seguirla

¿Qué dices? – dijo Ron en voz baja - ¿Estas loco?

Una persona que se escapa tan tarde no trama nada bueno – dijo Harry convencido.

Hace cinco minutos era una pobre chica incomprendida.

Harry ignoro este comentario y se asomo. Solo vio la capa ondear cerca del retrato, y a este abrirse. Agarro a Ron y tiro de el hacia la escalera.

Voy a por la capa de invisibilidad – dijo el chico

¡No! – dijo Harry – si esperamos mas no podremos seguirla. – y avanzo hacia el retrato con cautela mientras Ron le seguía.

Saco la cabeza por el hueco intentando que no se le viere y vio a la chica correr por el pasillo con el farol en alto. Los dos chicos la siguieron de cerca. Mia corría deprisa pero se paraba mucho para comprobar que no había nadie en los pasillos.

¡Escóndete! – dijo Harry y empujo a Ron contra un hueco. Mia se dio la vuelta.

La chica miro extrañada hacia el pasillo y empezó a acercarse al hueco donde Harry y Ron estaban escondidos. Entonces Harry comenzó a sentirse mal, se mareaba, todo Hogwarts daba vueltas y le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Harry – dijo Ron mientras la chica se acercaba mas. – No me hagas esto Harry ¿qué te pasa?

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas y su vista se nubló. Empezó a oír risas a lo lejos… risas infantiles. Dos niños… quizá un niño y una niña? No conseguía distinguirlo…

Mientras Ron le arrastraba a una clase cercana para que Mia no les viera. La chica observó el hueco… hubiera jurado que… bueno no podía pararse y no tenia mucho tiempo.

Harry volvió en sí y miró a Ron.

¿Dónde estamos?

¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo el chico asustado – He tenido que escondernos aquí para que Mia no nos viera.

No sé… ha sido como un mareo.

Bueno da igual. Hay que darse prisa o le perderemos la pista.

Los dos amigos siguieron a Mia por dos pasillos mas. Estaba alejándose mucho de la Sala Común y cada vez iba mas rápido. Ron tropezó y se chocó y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo pero Harry le sostuvo. Mia volvió a darse la vuelta. Los chicos consiguieron esconderse, pero esta vez la chica no hizo ningún intento de acercarse a ellos.

A Harry comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza otra vez…

Otra vez no – dijo Ron – Harry…

Pero esta vez Harry dejó Hogwarts. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en un gran hall blanco, con una escalera de mármol y grandes ventanales y cortinas. Harry pudo ver como en la sala contigua se celebraba una fiesta. Todos bailaban y reían. En el hall solo había un chico y una pareja charlando animadamente. Entonces Harry levantó la vista y la vio.

Mia bajaba por la escalera. Llevaba un vestido negro de fiesta y un recogido muy elegante. Pero aquella chica… no tenia mas de 13 o 14 años…

"Estoy en sus recuerdos" – pensó Harry confuso – "Como es posible?"

El chico se acercó a Mia y le dio una rosa blanca. Ella la olió y sonrió y se fue con él hasta el salón. Harry vio a lo lejos como bailaban y reían. Después vio a la chica ir hacia una terraza. Harry la siguió y la encontró apoyada en una barandilla de piedra. De pronto oyó unos pasos y se dio la vuelta. El mismo chico avanzaba hacia ella. Pero… Harry conocía a aquel chico. Era imposible. El muchacho agarro a Mia por la cintura y ella se dio la vuelta. Entonces aquel chico la besó, la besó con ternura y dulzura, tímidamente pero seguro de si mismo. Por la expresión que ambos tenían Harry lo supo: aquel era el primer beso de los dos.

Harry pestañeó y de repente vio a Ron. Había vuelto.

Te mareas mucho ¿no? – dijo su amigo

¿Dónde está Mia?

Pues…

Los chicos se asomaron y vieron como la chica dejaba el farol en el suelo y seguía su camino. Harry se levanto rápidamente pero Ron no se movió.

Harry esto no es buena idea. Creo que… no sé esa chica es muy rara.

Ron no pienso volverme ahora ¿Sabes donde va?

Harry…

Va a ver a Malfoy – le interrumpió Harry

¿Qué? – Ron se quedo perplejo.

De alguna manera, no sé porque pero he visto recuerdos de ella. He podido ver en lo que ella estaba pensando.

¿Y pensaba en Malfoy ? ¿En Draco Malfoy? Harry, Draco Malfoy no está en el colegio.

Haz lo que quieras – dijo Harry – yo quiero saber donde va.

Harry salió corriendo en la misma dirección en que lo había hecho Mia y vio que Ron le seguía. Cuando doblaron una esquina, vieron que la chica estaba parada y tuvieron que esconderse rápidamente para que no les viera.

Mia se giro para volver a vigilar el pasillo. Estaba casi segura de que la seguían pero no veía a nadie. Entonces una boca la tapo la boca y la empujo contra una pared, arrinconándola. Ella empezó a patalear e intentar soltarse, pero no lo consiguió.

Vale fiera! – dijo una figura encapuchada – No soy un asesino – dijo el chico quitándose la capucha.

Ella se relajó, era la persona que estaba esperando.

No, lo que eres es imbecil ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no me asustes?

Perdona – dijo Draco Malfoy riéndose – No sabia que fueras tan miedosa.

Mia bufó y el chico se acerco mas a ella. Lentamente coloco su cara a solo unos centímetros de la de la chica y Harry penso que iban a besarse. De repente sintió ganas de pegarle una patada a Malfoy pero la chica le empujo y se apartó de él y Harry se sintió bien de repente. Harry pudo ver su cara, estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, también estaba triste… pero cambio su expresión y miro al rubio.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo preguntarte yo – dijo el chico

Yo estudio aquí – contesto Mia – Y creo que tu…

Yo vigilo – la interrumpió Draco – observo que todo vaya bien por aquí.

¿Es algun tipo de misión? – dijo ella con burla - ¿Eres tan importante que ya te dejan vigilar a niños de 12 años? – el chico parecía molesto y ella sonrió – Me sorprende que no te mataran después de lo de Dumbledore ¿Te quedaste sin gloria? – el chico la miro con resentimiento. Se veía que intentaba controlarse - ¿Qué querías? Me dijiste anoche que viniera y aquí estoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Que te alejes de Potter.

¿Qué? - dijo ella molesta - ¿Ahora también me espías?

Ya te he dicho que vigilo – dijo Malfoy

¿Me vigilas a mi?

Potter no es bueno para ti.

¿Y tu que sabes?

Te conozco – dijo el rubio acercándose otra vez a ella. Puso sus manos en los bazos de ella y la chica bajó la cabeza. – Potter no es para ti.

La chica bufó y se quitó las manos de Malfoy de encima.

No creo que tengas ningún derecho a opinar sobre mi vida. Llevo… ¿cuánto? Tres años sin sabes nada de ti.

Malfoy la miró a los ojos y de repente explotó

Si tu no me hubieras mentido!

¿Yo? – dijo la chica gritando – Yo no sabia nada! Pero claro tu siempre crees lo que te conviene o lo que le conviene a tu padre.

Harry comenzó a marearse otra vez. Esta vez se agarró a Ron pero cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una habitación, Mia (con la misma edad que antes) estaba mirando por la ventana. Entonces apareció Draco Malfoy y le dio un beso en la cabeza, ella se dio la vuelta y le abrazó. Se sentaron en el borde de la cama. Ella parecía preocupada.

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó él.

No sé… estoy preocupada por mi madre. Creo que le pasa algo y no sé que es.

No te preocupes – dijo el chico agarrándole la mano – Seguro que todo esta bien. – se acercó a la chica y la dio un dulce beso en la nariz.

Ella sonrió. Entonces Lucius Malfoy entro como un tornado en la habitación y agarró a la chica por la muñeca.

Fuera de aquí – gritaba el hombre mientras arrastraba a la chica hacia la entrada.

Padre… - decía Draco - ¿Qué ocurre…?

Abajo, una mujer muy parecida a Mia pero mas mayor agarró a su hija cuando la chica llegó abajo. "Katherine Marquez" pensó Harry.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la niña a su madre.

Nada cariño. Tenemos que irnos.

No vuelvas a mi casa – dijo Lucius Malfoy – Eres una traidora . Te ofrecimos nuestra amistad y nos pagas con mentiras.

Mi madre no es una mentirosa – dijo Mia

Seguro que eres igual que ella.

Draco… - dijo ella mirando al chico. Lucius se acercó a el y le susurro algo al oído. De repente la expresión de Draco cambio por completo. Miro a la chica con desprecio y se marcho siguiendo a su padre.

La chica comenzó a llorar y Harry volvió a Hogwarts. Draco y Mia seguían discutiendo pero mas alto.

¿Sabes que? No debería estar aquí – dijo ella y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. – Esto es una perdida de tiempo.

Si vete – dijo el rubio – seguro que has quedado con Potter.

¡No le metas en esto! – dijo ella mirándole otra vez – El no tiene la culpa de que tu seas un cobarde.

¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde!

Entonces Malfoy agarró a la chica y la empujó contra la pared. Harry pudo ver como la cara de la chica reflejaba el golpe. El rubio comenzó a acercarse a su cara otra vez… ella cerró los ojos… los dos respiraban agitadamente… los labios casi se rozaban cuando ella dijo:

Yo puedo hacer lo que me de la gana con quien me de la gana.

El chico abrió los ojos y la soltó alejándose y dándole la espalda.

Es cierto

Además… no era yo la que tenia una novia escondida

¿Por eso la pegaste?

No. No te creas tan importante

Pansy no era…

¡Me da igual! – dijo la chica. – Esto es una estupidez – dijo y volvió a caminar hacia la Sala Común.

¡Mia!

La chica se paró. Harry vio que tenia una expresión muy triste y muy confusa. Mia se dio la vuelta.

¿Te alegró lo que le paso a mi padre, verdad?

No sabes cuanto… - dijo ella y volvió a caminar hacia la Sala Común.

Harry y Ron se escondieron para que no les viera y después Malfoy le pego un puñetazo a la pared, se dio la vuelta y se apoyo en la pared. Poco a poco se deslizo por el muro hasta que se quedó sentado en el suelo. Entonces una figura apareció entre las sombras. Era Pansy Parkinson.

Brillante actuación – dijo la chica

Déjame en paz – Draco se levanto y comenzó a alejarse pero miro a la chica – No te acerques a ella.

¿La proteges? – dijo Pansy furiosa - ¿Es que… te sigue gustando?

¡Pansy! – la interrumpió Malfoy gritando – Aléjate de Mia.

Draco… - la voz de Pansy parecía suplicante pero el chico se alejo y desapareció por una esquina.

Los chicos volvieron a la Sala Común, aun confusos por lo que acababan de ver.

Malfoy y Mia… - decía Ron mientras se metían en la cama– Nunca lo habría creído

Ni yo… - dijo Harry – Bueno pero sabemos que ya no están juntos. De hecho sabemos que ahora están en distintos bandos lo que elimina el rumor de que es una bruja tenebrosa.

Si tu lo dices… la verdad es que a mi no me queda muy claro.

Harry recordó todo lo que había visto: todos aquellos recuerdos de Mia… eran muy dolorosos para ella pero ¿por qué había podido verlos? ¿estaría Mia enamorada de Malfoy? ¿realmente significaba aquello que Mia no era una bruja tenebrosa? ¿lo seria Katherine Marquez?

**ADELANTO:**

¿Ella le ha visto? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall - ¿Ha hablado con el?

Si, profesora – dijo Hermione.

Hermione – dijo Harry – Callate, tu ni siquiera estabas alli. Profesora, ellos discutieron, no significa que…

¡Cállese Potter! Ustedes no entienden nada. Ella es peligrosa y… márchense. No quiero que hablen de esto con nadie.

(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)

¿Sabes cual es tu problema? – dijo Hermione desafiante.

Ilumíname – dijo Mia con ironía.

Crees que eres especial, diferente, pero eres como todas las demas: una chica despechada que estuvo enamorada y a la que rechazaron y que ahora intenta hacer creer a todo el mundo que es rebelde y peligrosa.

¡Tu no sabes nada de mi vida! – gritó Mia por primera vez – Y ahora, pequeña sabelotodo, ya que estamos con verdades voy a decirte unas cuantas a ti.

Dejarme reviews plis….!

Asias a los que me escribís, me alegro de que os guste la historia y ahora que empiezan a descubrirse cosas espero que os guste mas. Por favor escribidme y decirme que os parece

Besos!


	7. Tratando de olvidar

Diclaimer: Ningun personaje esta creado por mí, a excepcion de Katherine (Kate) Roberts, Mia Marquez y Violet MacDonald (Violet Peerson). Todos los demas pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros, etc…

**NOTA: **Esta es mi version del ultimo libro. La historia es la misma pero la he vuelto a escribir, mejorando, añadiendo y quitando cosas ya que (por fin) pude leer el 6º libro (snif snif) asi que los que ya leyerais el fic antes, os recomiendo leer de nuevo el comienzo.

También tengo que decir que son dos historias unidos: por un lado Harry y compañía en su ultimo año y por otro Lily y James también en su ultimo año (espero escribir ese fic pronto) por lo que tratare de que todo encaje.

Dejarme rewiews! Y no seáis muy malos plis!

HARRY POTTER Y EL DESTINO FINAL 

**CAPITULO 7: **TRATANDO DE OLVIDAR

Al dia siguiente cuando Harry bajo a desayunar, Ron ya le habia contando todo a Hermione y la chica parecia tener muy claro que Mia y Malfoy tenian algun tipo de "relacion tenebrosa" y opinaba que no habia suficientes razones para pensar que la chica no estuviera del lado de Voldemort.

Pues yo creo que esta contra Malfoy – dijo Harry

Que te guste no significa que sea buena – dijo Hermione

¿Quién te ha dicho que me gusta? – Hermione levanto una ceja y miro a Ron, que miro a Harry con cara de culpabilidad – Mia no me gusta ¿vale? Es guapa pero no me gusta…

Me encanta conocer tu opinion – dijo Mia en ese momento.

Harry se giro y vio a la chica sonriendo. Ella se sento a su lado.

Yo… solo… - balbuceo el chico

Tranquilo, tu tampoco me gustas asi que no me ofendes – y sonrio. Harry se tranquilizo.

Me voy – dijo Hermione bruscamente cogiendo la mochila y tirando del brazo de Ron.

Adios Mia – dijo el pelirrojo

Hasta luego Ronald – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada y los dos se alejaron; a Harry le parecio ver como Hermione le daba una colleja a Ron cuando salian del Gran Comedor.

¿Qué tal has dormido? – pregunto Harry

Bastante… mal – dijo la chica – la verdad es que no me siento comoda entre gente que no me soporta asi que…

De donde sacas eso?

En ese momento una jarra de zumo de calabaza resbalo por el cuello y los hombros de Mia, mojandole toda la tunica. Harry se levanto de golpe y vio a Ginny parada detrás de la chica.

Perdón – dijo la hermana de Ron falsamente – Se me escurrio la jarra

Tranquila – dijo Mia levantandose y realizando un hechizo para secarse – Todo el mundo tiene… accidentes ¿verdad?

Muy cierto – dijo la pelirroja.

Bueno… creo que nosotros nos ibamos ya – dijo Mia agarrando a Harry por la corbata. La cara de Ginny se descompuso – tenemos una hora libre y hay que aprovechar para… repasar

Los dos comenzaron a andar pero Mia se dio la vuelta.

Ginny… - la pelirroja se dio la vuelta – ten cuidado con el zumo…

Siguieron andando pero cuando llegaban a la puerta se oyo un golpe y al darse la vuelta Harry vio a Ginny cubierta de zumo de calabaza mientras Mia seguia andando sin mirar atrás.

¿Has sido tu?

Harry – dijo la chica parandose – soy tu amiga ¿no? Bueno… mas o menos… te aprecio mucho y sé que esa chica te importa pero si me cubre de zumo de calabaza, yo la cubro a ella de zumo de calabaza ¿entiendes?

Si. No me parece mal. La verdad… no creo que volvamos a estar juntos – dijo el chico con tristeza.

Claro que si – dijo ella agarrandole el brazo – Se ve que os quereis. Ademas… ella me odia… esta claro que volvereis.

Despues de la clase de Transformaciones, la profesora Debenham les dijo a Harry,Ron y Hermione que la profesora McGonaggall queria hablar con ellos asi que los tres amigos fueron al despacho de la directora.

Crei que despues de tantos años – comenzo la mujer – habia quedado claro que las escapadas a media noche estaban prohibidas.

¿Cómo sabe usted…? – comenzo Ron pero la profesora lo interrumpio.

¡Eso no importa! Puedo dejarlo pasar con una condicion

¿Cuál?

Diganme que hacia la srta. Marquez

¿Qué? – dijo Harry – Profesora yo no puedo…

Fue a ver a Draco Malfoy – intervino Hermione

¡Hermione! – la corto Ron

Eso es imposible – dijo la mujer - ¿Cómo iba a entrar aquí el señor Malfoy?

Pues estaba - dijo Ron

¿Ella le ha visto? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall - ¿Ha hablado con el?

Si, profesora – dijo Hermione.

Hermione – dijo Harry – Callate, tu ni siquiera estabas alli. Profesora, ellos discutieron, no significa que…

¡Cállese Potter! Ustedes no entienden nada. Ella es peligrosa y… márchense. No quiero que hablen de esto con nadie.

Pero ¿por qué…?

¡Vayanse!

Los tres chicos volvieron a la sala comun en silencio. Despues se sentaron en un sofa. La sala comun estaba vacia y los tres permanecian en silencio.

Bueno… - intervino Hermione – no se vosotros pero yo ahora estoy mas tranquila.

Hermione… - Harry llevaba mucho tiempo aguantandose y ya no podia mas – Entiendo que seas amiga de Ginny, pero eso no te da derecho a estar todo el dia fastidiandome solo por llevarme bien con Mia. Ademas ni siquiera tienes motivos para estar en su contra.

Harry – dijo Ron – no te pases ¿vale?

No Ron, estoy harto. Deja de meterte en mi vida Hermione – y subio las escaleras en direccion a los dormitorios.

La chica comenzó a llorar e instintivamente Ron la abrazó y la sentó en una butaca. Hermione lloraba en silencio y de repente las caras de los dos comenzaron a acercarse hasta que… el hueco del retrato se oyo y los se alejaron rapidamente. Mia entro en la Sala Comun y dijo "Buenas tardes" pero Hermione ya estaba de pie mirandola desafiante.

Todo es culpa tuya

¿Perdona? – dijo la chica sin entender

Eres una… una…

¿Una que? – miró a Ron – Ron, ¿te importa dejarnos solas?

Ron miró a ambas chicas tratando de decidir quien haria mas daño a quien si las dejaba solas, pero decidio subir a los dormitorios. Cuando el chico desaparecio, Mia miro a Hermione con una expresion tranquila.

Sientate anda – dijo la chica indicandole una butaca a Hermione

Estoy bien de pie

Vale – dijo Mia dando un suspiro – Pues empieza. Saca todo lo que tengas dentro.

¿Es lo que quieres? Pues bien. Eres la peor persona que he conocido. Te dedicas a ir de niña buena mientras apuñalas a todo el mundo por la espalda, eres vengativa, separas a la gente y destrozas las que cosas que realmente importan a las personas.

¿Algo mas?

¿Sabes cual es tu problema? – dijo Hermione desafiante.

Ilumíname – dijo Mia con ironía.

Crees que eres especial, diferente, pero eres como todas las demas: una chica despechada que estuvo enamorada y a la que rechazaron y que ahora intenta hacer creer a todo el mundo que es rebelde y peligrosa.

¡Tu no sabes nada de mi vida! – gritó Mia por primera vez – Y ahora, pequeña sabelotodo, ya que estamos con verdades voy a decirte unas cuantas a ti.

Adelante

Bien, eres una amargada, una niña creida y desagradable que cree que lo sabe todo solo por engullir libros de magia pero que en realidad no sabe nada. ¿Yo separo a la gente? Lo unico que quieres es una excusa para saber porque Harry ya no te habla tanto ¿Pues sabes cual es la razon? Que siempre te pones en su contra: conmigo, con Ginny…

Eso no es cierto – la corto Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

¿No? ¿Quieres un consejo Hermione? Metete menos en la vida de la gente y mas en la tuya.

Mia subio los escalones a los dormitorios de dos en dos y Hermione se quedo en la Sala Comun llorando durante mas de media hora.

**ADELANTOS:**

Harry yo… - comenzó la chica – lo siento. Tenias razon.

¿En serio?

Si, fui injusta contigo y fui injusta con Mia

(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)(\/´´)

¿Qué quieres que te diga?

¿Qué es lo que tu tienes que decirme?

Que te echo de menos

Dejarme reviews plis….!

Asias a los que me escribís, me alegro de que os guste la historia y que os siga gustando despues de estos pequeños cambios :D

Besos!


End file.
